


softly they sleep

by sciamachys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachys/pseuds/sciamachys
Summary: the north is cold but their bed is warm





	softly they sleep

the snow falls into a thick blanket, but inside sansa's chambers it's warm. the fire crackles and jumps steadily as the wind howls like a wolf outside.

on the fur loaded bed three figures sleep peacefully. sansa on the right, margaery on the left, and in the middle lies daenerys. their arms and legs tangled together and bodies naked from the events of last night.

eventually they will have to awake and face the day and all the duties that fall to them, but for now nothing matters but the warmth of one another.


End file.
